


Kitten

by x_asexuality_x



Category: Final Destination (Movies), Final destination three
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_asexuality_x/pseuds/x_asexuality_x
Summary: So basically I noticed a lack of final destination fics (my favourite horror franchise) and especially a lack of Wendy x erin fics (my otp from the franchise) so I decided to write one that would hopefully be at least somewhat decent so here we go. It's just super fluffy and gay is all I can say and there's no death. If you want to follow me over on tumblr that would be nice too. Hope you enjoy.My main (Carmilla) tumblr: xx-creampuff-xxMy horror tumblr: xxgor3h0undxx





	Kitten

Wendy pulled into a space at parking lot of Build It; her dad had asked her to pick up some extra ply wood for a project that he was working on. She got out of her car and walked into the store, aimlessly wandering around, trying to find the ply wood that she needed but with no luck.

“Hey, need any help? “ Wendy heard the voice of a girl coming from behind her. She turned around, it was Erin, the school got. Wendy never took much notice of Erin, they never talked and were rarely in the same room, she was beautiful. Was it really only now that Wendy was noticing Erin’s stunning eyeliner that suited her perfectly, her magnificent eyes and the way that her fringe perfectly fell across her forehead. 

“Ummmn yeah, thanks Erin,” Wendy mumbled, surely Erin must have caught onto the fact that she was a nervous wreck. 

“No problem,” Erin said with an adorable smile. Usually Erin had a sarcastic tone with every word she but not this time, was Erin actually being nice for once?  
“Could you show me where the ply wood is?” Wendy asked, still stumbling with her words. 

“Right this way,” Erin replied, her smile still intact as she led Wendy down a few aisles to where the ply wood was located. “How much do you need Kitten?”

Did Erin just call her Kitten? Was that flirting? Did Erin like her? Wendy’s mind was so frantic with thoughts that it took a second for her to reply, “two and a half meters please.”

“Coming right up Kitten.”

There it was again, Kitten, what was with that? 

Erin cut the ply wood and handed it to Wendy, “see ya later."


End file.
